cbbc_on_choicefandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Spot
The Adventures of Spot is the American series of children's books by Eric Hill, which were later made into a popular children's animation series, known as Spot, for television by David McKee's King Rollo Films, Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney. Plot * Corey Burton - Sam, Steve, Tom, Narrator, Various (The Adventures of Spot; seasons 1-2) * Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Spot (The Adventures of Spot; seasons 1-2) * Linda Gary - Sally, Helen, Clarie, Miss Bear, Various (The Adventures of Spot; seasons 1-2) The Adventures of Spot (1986) The 1st season of The Adventures of Spot, which was animated and produced by King Rollo Films, aired on the between 9 April 1986. It consisted of 13 episodes, each 5 minutes long. The episodes were narrated by Corey Burton, with the characters are voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Corey Burton and Linda Gary and the music was composed by Dave Kinnoin, Duncan Lamont and Jimmy Hammer. At the end of each episode, quote Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Ruff Ruff!". episodes in this season: # "Spot's Surprise Parcel" (9 April 1986) # "Spot's Lost Bone" (16 May 1986) # "Spot's First Walk" (23 April 1986) # "Spot in the Woods" (30 April 1986) # "Spot's Birthday Party" (7 May 1986) # "Where's Spot?" (14 May 1986) # "Sweet Dreams, Spot" (20 May 1986) # "Spot Goes to School" (28 May 1986) # "Spot Goes to the Circus" (4 June 1986) # "Spot Follows His Nose" (11 June 1986) # "Spot Goes Splash" (18 June 1986) # "Spot's Windy Day" (16 July 1986) # "Spot Goes To The Beach" (17 July 1986) The Adventures of Spot (1993) The second series of The Adventures of Spot aired between 7 September and 30 December 1993, and, like the first season, consisted of 15 5-minute episodes. The episodes are now coproduced by King Rollo Films. Dave Kinnoin, Duncan Lamont and Jimmy Hammer as composer of the music. Many of the characters' looks (most notably Helen's and Tom's) were refined in this season. Episodes in this season: # "Spot Goes to the Farm" (7 September 1993) # "Spot Sleeps Over" (14 September 1993) # "Spot Makes a Cake" (21 September 1993) # "Spot Goes to the Park" (28 September 1993) # "Spot Finds a Key" (5 October 1993) # "Spot In the Garden" (13 October 1993) # "Spot Goes to the Fair" (19 October 1993) # "Spot Goes to a Party" (26 October 1993) # "Spot's Favorite Toy" (9 November 1993) # "Spot's First Picnic" (16 November 1993) # "Spot At the Playground" (23 November 1993) # "Storytime with Spot" (30 November 1993) # Spot's Winter Sports (30 December 1993) The Specials (1995-1997) Between 1995 and 1997, 2 specials were produced: Spot's Magical Christmas (aired September 11, 1995) and Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival (aired November 10, 1997). These 2 specials, which are both 30 minutes long, have some notable differences from the normal series. First off, they have no narration, and each character is voiced distinctly. The characters' mouths also move to speech, in comparison to the other episodes, in which the characters' mouths remain static and the entire episode is narrated as a story. There are also several songs in the specials, as there were in It's Fun to Learn With Spot; however, the songs in the specials were longer and more complex than those featured in It's Fun to Learn With Spot. Repeats Spot the Dog has been broadcast on Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney in the 1980's, premiered the 1st series of Spot from Day 1 on Monday 9th April 1986 at 6.40am and begins to air the second series on Monday 17th July 1986 at 6.55am. It's second run began on Monday 7th September 1993 at the same times as the first run and was broadcast over Christmas 2000 showing the main episodes and the specials Spot's Magical Christmas and Spot and his Grandparents Go to a Carnival concluding on Friday 10th November 1997. The third run began on Monday 7th May 2001 at 6.55am, 9.55am, 12.55pm and 3.55pm and continued until Friday 8th June 2001, the 4th and final run began on Monday 8th October 2001 at the same times as the last run and concluded on Friday 9th November 2001. Category:CBBC Category:Cbeebies Category:90s Shows Category:Animated series Category:2D animation Category:1986 television show debuts Category:1997 television show endings Category:2000 television show endings